


Whumptober 2020 - 4 - Caged

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 4 - Caged

Ken found himself being shoved into a cage. He struggled against the door, trying to undo the latch but nothing moved. Digimon stood around him laughing and pointing.

  
“Look at the Kaiser now.”

“Not so powerful anymore are you?”

“I’m sorry!” Ken cried, “I’m sorry..”

A digimon pulled out a whip and showed it to Ken, “You’ll pay for what you did to us!”

“Please..”

As the whip cracked at the cage, Ken bolted upright, his breathing heavy.

“Another nightmare, Ken?” Wormmon asked softly.

Ken nodded as he tried to slow his breathing. 

“Don’t worry, everything is alright,” the digimon said before cuddling up to his partner.


End file.
